


Lost Drabble

by ElfArmyEnby (Hbbear09)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, analogical - Freeform, gay dorks, love my left brain boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbbear09/pseuds/ElfArmyEnby
Summary: You're lost it's okay / I was lost once tooSleepy fluffy drabble.





	Lost Drabble

It's long after filming and posting the latest video. Virgil and Logan lay together in Logan's bed. The room is dark except for the perfectly placed glow-stars on the ceiling. 

“Virgil,” Logan says turning slightly to face the other

“Mm, what?”

“You said you were lost,”

“In the song?” Virgil asks scrunching his nose

“You said I was lost,”

“Not anymore, I’m never lost when I’m with you,”

“Never? You would tell me if you were lost right?”

“I think you’d know Lo,”

“But you would tell me.”

“The only place I get lost is in your eyes dork,”

“Virgil please I’m being serious,” Logan says grabbing Virgils hand

“Hey, it's okay. I’d tell you I promise. Hard to get lost when you have a partner though,” Virgil smiles curling closer to Logan “Now shut up its sleeping time.”

**Author's Note:**

> The puzzle song in the inspiration for half my fics, including this little drabble. Comments & Kudos = Motivation


End file.
